


Consulation

by TaraTyler



Series: Wynonna Earp/WayHaught [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Consulation

Calamity Jane was absolutely content in Nicole’s lap, curled up into a perfect spiral. She purred happily and kneaded her cat mom’s leg as Nicole fell asleep to some movie she wasn’t paying attention to. Then of course, the perfect moment had to be ruined. The heavy thudding of boots on the porch… pregnant boots on the porch. Nicole had spent enough time at the Homestead that she could pick Wynonna’s footsteps out of the crowd. Being an Earp’s significant other meant you would definitely end up getting intimate with the rest of the Earp family… it was unavoidable.

“Detective Dimples!” Wynonna yelled as she knocked loudly on Nicole’s door. Nicole really wished the elder Earp came installed with a volume dial.

“I’m an officer...not a detective...what are you doing all the way out here at the time of the night? Is everything okay, Wynonna?” Nicole asked, her face full of earnest concern.

“Yeah, we’re all good down at the Homestead. I just wanted to see if I could get your help with something. Waverly’s birthday is coming up and the whole her and...well being born thing has kind of been a sore subject for a while. You know as well as anyone the extent to which she has been questioning her origins.” Wynonna said carefully. She knew it was sort of a hard spot with Waverly and Nicole especially. It had never changed anything for Wynonna herself. No matter what happened, Waverly would always be her angel and that nothing could ever change.  
“Why ask me, then?” Nicole asked, opening the door and giving Wynonna her arm as had become her habit. Her mother had raised her to be a proper gentle-lady and escorting pregnant Wynonna had been a happy side-effect.

“You and Waverly are close. You spend a lot of time together and I wanted your input. I want her party to be special without being completely overwhelming and overly emotional. It’s a Three Little Bears situation and we need it to be ‘just right’.” Wynonna says jokingly, but Nicole knows her well enough to tell she’s trying to hide honest sincerity.

“Thank you for thinking to ask me, Wynonna. That’s very sweet of you. Motherhood is already looking good on you.” Nicole is goading Wynonna and it works perfectly. Her look is the textbook definition of outrage and horror.

“Motherhood.. Yikes.” Wynonna shudders. “This is one of the times I am particularly grateful for Waverly. I swear she may be the only reason I am sane. She would be a way better mother than I could ever be.”

“You’ll be a wonderful mother, Wynonna. You’ll have Waverly, Doc, Dolls, and all the rest of us. They say it takes a village, and you have a damn good village.” Nicole said reassuringly. “You’ve already decided to be the very best mother you could possibly be. I believe that is half the battle.”  
“I’ve always said no man would ever be good enough for my baby sister. That’s why I’ve been so wary of anyone she’s dated. You, on the other hand, have been really good for her. Waverly has really come into her own since the two of you started seeing one another. I’m happy for her, and you make her happy, and that is all that I could ever ask for. ” Wynonna was being serious again so Nicole sat at attention and listened closely.

“Being with her has made me happier than I ever thought I could be. Your sister is… Waverly is the best thing to have ever happened to me.” Nicole admits sheepishly, her cheeks going rather pink under Wynonna Earp’s intense scrutiny.

“It doesn’t matter to me that she may not be related to me by blood and I don’t care about her actual parentage. For my entire young life, all I wanted was to get back home to her, wherever that might have been. When I had lost the rest of my family and everyone thought I was crazy, I still had a glimmer of hope, because my angel was okay and I knew that meant I had somewhere to go.” Wynonna spoke down to her worrying hands, her voice sincere.

Nicole wished Waverly could hear everything Wynonna just said. She knew there was no way the elder Earp would ever repeat herself or even admit to having had this conversation. Nicole also knew what Wynonna was saying would put all of Waverly’s fears and insecurities about her bloodline to bed. Nicole had never doubted Wynonna loved her sister. You couldn’t know Waverly without also loving Waverly. The two came hand in hand.

“We may not always see eye to eye, Wynonna Earp, but I know no one will ever love that girl like I love her, you love her, and that child of yours will love her.” NIcole spoke her thought aloud without censoring herself.

“None of us have ever stood a chance, Nicole Haught.” Wynonna shrugged with a resigned smile.

“And how lucky are we?


End file.
